Bechloe Zombie Apocalypse
by Bechloe9893
Summary: The Barden Bellas are in a zombie apocalypse and try to survive. Bechloe also happens but you will have to read to find out more. Set in Pitch Perfect one, but with the Pitch Perfect 2 and 3 characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, This is my first story so please be nice with reviews, this is just the first chapter and i plan to do a lot more and update regularly. So if this isn't very good i' experimenting with a few different things and seeing what will work best. Any way thanks and enjoy. :)**

It was an average day for everyone at Barden University. The Barden Bellas were rehearsing, with Aubrey Posen boring everyone with her rules for the Bellas, so they would be ready to compete soon in regionals and Fat Amy butting in every now and then with some sarcastic comment usually followed by laughs echoing around the room and Aubrey looking very disturbed by the other blonds comments. There was also Beca sighing and rolling her eyes every chance she had at Aubrey.

Then there was Chloe, who spent most of her time in rehearsals staring at Beca absolutely amazed by her features but what Chloe didn't notice that the short brunette spent some of her time looking over at the red head lovingly. Neither knew that the other was looking at other girl, nor knew why they were exchanging glances from across the room. They had both become very good friends from spending a lot of time together over the past few weeks, from rehearsals and just hanging out.

Bellas rehearsal was certainly not excitable today, as all it included was Aubrey talking, but as it came to an end Chloe walked up to Beca and they both walked out to the café they always went to. Neither of them had to say anything to just know that they were going there it had become a habit. After every rehearsal they went to their favourite café and had some coffee whilst discussing what ever came to their minds.

They arrived at the Café after it had gone 3pm and the sun was still shinning, and they walked over to their normal table as they started to discuss the day that was passing. "I never knew there could be so many rules Aubrey could come up with" Beca said, sipping on her coffee quickly then continuing "she spent at least an hour on rules about clothing".

"She just likes to stick with tradition" Chloe said sticking up for Aubrey, whilst quickly checking her phone as she had a notification. She swiftly looked over it not paying much attention to it as she wanted to get back to looking at the brunette sat opposite her.

A few hours passed and Beca and Chloe were still talking about their days, until they realized that it was starting to get dark, so thought it would be a good time to start to head home. They stood up and wondered why it was dark so early but didn't think much of it. They walked to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, and when they arrived there Aubrey ran and hugged Chloe scared about what was going on. Beca and Chloe didn't have any idea about what she was on about.

"So you haven't seen this video or the news at all" Aubrey spoke up, shivering.

Chloe reached for her phone in her pocket and starred at the notification she got earlier that said _Man gets attacked by weird human creature,_ she thought it was just a prank of something, but then saw multiple news articles on it and decided to look no further, thinking it would be nothing and Aubrey was just over reacting. "It's probably just a prank Bree don't worry about it".

 **That ended very quickly, sorry. I thought it was starting to get really long and it wasn't that long so, i'll leave you guys with this then in a few days there will be an update. Make sure you leave review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading so far. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still feel like this one is really short, but I wanted to put something out to make sure you don't have to wait to long. Also I have really hurt my arm so its kind of hard to write for much longer with out it completely hurting. Any way hope you enjoy. :)**

Beca stayed over Aubrey and Chloe's apartment for the night as they were all freaked by the video, but no one wanted to admit it. They all went to bed at 11pm as it was going to be a long day tomorrow with a long Bellas rehearsal and they slept for a while until in the early hours of the morning there was a loud knock on the door. Chloe, being the first to wake up to answer it, opened the door to Stacie and Cynthia Rose out of breath and red in the face. The two girls charged into the living room after shutting the door behind them and sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing here its 3 in the morning" Chloe whispered trying not to wake Beca and Aubrey up.

"We were in our dorm room and people started screaming in and around the dorm and they started to get louder and closer to our door, so we jumped out the window and headed here." Stacie said looking out the window checking to see if anything had followed them.

"We saw some other people running away as well and getting chased by these weird things, we don't know what they were, but they didn't look human" Cynthia announced, panting.

Beca surfaced from Chloe's room rubbing her eyes "Hi guys", yawning after speaking. The others replied hello whilst Beca she had a confused look on her face, but decided not to ask any questions and just sat down on a chair next the couch.

"Well seeing as we are all up now, do you want to just watch a movie or some…" Chloe began to say as she got interrupted by another bang on the door. As she started to walk over to the door she heard Fat Amy shout, no one was aware what she was saying as it was drowned out by Aubrey walking in.

"Can you guys stop making so much noise I'm trying to sleep" Aubrey shouted with an annoyed face, which soon changed when she saw the other girls sitting on her couch. "What's going on?" She questioned with no answer as Chloe opened the door for Fat Amy to stumble into their apartment.

"Are you guys aware there are zombies taking over the campus?" Amy exclaimed falling on to a chair out of breath "Why are you sitting here all calm? There are dead thing everywhere".

"What?" Aubrey shot out with a concerned look on her face.

"Basically there is a zombie apocalypse going on… If I heard right" Beca spoke up as no one else was saying anything to the blond. A silence filled the room as they all thought about what was actually going on.

The silence was stopped as Chloe pulled out her phone and said "Is this what they looked like?" showing the video from the news that was uploaded the day before, which was soon followed by nods from the three girls that stumbled into her apartment. "Well, what are we going to do then?" Chloe questioned "we have to do something otherwise, if this is a zombie apocalypse we are all going to die". She spoke what everyone was thinking.

"Well shouldn't we tell the other Bellas tell them to meet her and that way we are in a group and we all know that the others will be safe then" Aubrey said half questioning half stating what they should do.

"Good idea everyone text them and tell them to meet here and bring some food and other things, but only essentials, it's too dangerous to bring a lot of things" Chloe ordered as everyone pulled out their phones.

"This place isn't big enough or safe enough for us to stay here though, we will need to find somewhere else" Beca said, looking up from her phone realizing how many people she had to text.

"We will think of that when everyone is here, they might have some ideas" Chloe stated, grabbing bags and filling them up with food as they would be leaving and would need some.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, each one will get a bit longer as there will be more stuff to say about each thing happening, but i'm still just trying to introduce the story at the moment so everyone will understand fully whats going on. There should be another chapter in a few days, so I will see you then. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys this is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. I forgot the mention in the other chapters that this is set in Pitch Perfect one, but with the Characters from Pitch Perfect Two, as Emily and Flo are just good characters that I quite like, so i wanted them in instead of Denise, cos who even was she and what did she actually do in the first one. Okay sorry, just thought that needed to be said before people got confused. Anyway enjoy.**

 **2 hours later**

Everyone had arrived at the apartment; they all brought a bag with food, water and a few other essentials that would last them a while, if they rationed it well. The Bellas all sat in Chloe and Aubrey's living room seeing what they all had and they started to make a plan to what they should do and where the best place for them to go was.

"One thing guys, how are we going to get anywhere safely, if we don't have a car, I have a feeling we won't be able to all run away without getting hurt" Aubrey brought up.

"Why can't we just use the bus, you know the one that fits all of us in and you have the keys to and is only a little walk away" Beca replied, finishing in off with a little smirk as she realized she out smarted the blond.

"Good plan" Aubrey quickly mumbled, slightly embarrassed the little brunette thought of a decent plan when she couldn't.

The next few minutes were spent discussing where they were to head off to, everyone thinking very hard as Chloe spoke up "We could just go to my house, it's not that far away and there is a bit of room, enough for all of us to live in". Chloe knew that her Mum and Dad wouldn't mind as they weren't even in the country at the moment. There was a chorus of yes' and some nods as they all knew it was probably the only place all the girls could think of.

Throwing bags over their shoulders, The Bellas walked cautiously out of the door checking with Aubrey that she had the bus keys. They shuffled briskly towards where the entrance to the building was, trying to make as little noise as possible. Walking down the stairs, Beca realized her best friend next to her starting to get a little bit nervous, so she comforted the redhead with a small pat on the shoulder and a little smirk. As Chloe returned with a little smile, she felt a lot less nervous when she remembered that the little DJ was going to be with her.

They all arrived to the door, stopping for a second taking a quick look outside to see what was out there. They were greeted by many zombies stumbling around and some on the ground. Aubrey turned around when she saw the view outside; almost being sick Chloe walked over to her friend to comfort her as she knew what she was feeling. Aubrey looked the redhead in the eyes and nodded and turned around bracing herself as she opened the door. The group picked up their pace as they all walked towards the bus. Fortunately, it wasn't that far away, neither was there many dead things in their path.

The Bellas make it safely to the bus. They all pilled in the bus as they left the bags under seats in the bus and made their ways to where they were going to be sitting for the next few hours. Chloe sat in the driver's seat as she was the only one who knew where they were going, behind Chloe was Beca, followed by Cynthia, Lily, Fat Amy and on the other side was Stacie, Emily, Aubrey, Flo and Jessica and Ashley sat at the back.

 **So that's chapter three it ended with the start of the ride because i'm going to base the whole of the next chapter on it, because there will be a lot to say. Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is almost back to back, I had nothing going on this weekend so decided to go for a double upload, as in the week I don't get to really write much because of school and stuff. So get used to 2 or 3 chapters at the weekend and 1 if any during the week. Anyway hope you enjoy chapter 4. :)**

The journey to Chloe's house was almost silent for the first hour, with only a few unnecessary comments from Fat Amy. As they got an hour in, Beca could see Chloe start to get a little bit nervous again, which worried the brunette, "You alright, Chlo" Beca questioned, shuffling towards Chloe.

"Yeah, just scared that we won't be able to use the house" Chloe answered "you know… like if it has been taken over, or something" She finished, turning around giving Beca a small smile.

"It will be alright" Beca replied, stroking Chloe's shoulder sending a shock all through the redhead's body.

Another hour passed in a comfortable silence and they arrived at a gas station which was housing a few zombies. Aubrey, Chloe, Beca and Stacie stood up after Chloe had pulled over the bus, and headed to the exit of the bus. Stacie wondered over to pick up empty gas cans and filled them up, as Chloe filled up the bus and Aubrey and Beca looked around to see if they could find anything of use.

Aubrey and Beca walked cautiously into the shop located at the gas station and picked up some more food, as what they already had wouldn't last forever. They took as much as they could carry and made the rest of the Bellas aware that the shop hadn't even been touched since the apocalypse had started and they all went in and got more supplies whilst Chloe and Stacie stayed getting fuel.

The Bellas searched the shop for anything else other than food, a weapon or anything and they shortly found a baseball bat, a pocket knife and a few torches, that might come in handy later. Feeling satisfied with everything they had gathered, they headed out the shop in silence. Stacie was finishing filling up the cans with fuel as Chloe moved closer to the group helping them carry bags of food and drinks.

"Did you find anything good?" Chloe questioned, unaware of what she was holding. Cynthia gestured to the weapons and torches they found as Fat Amy shouted out about the amount of food that had managed to collect. They all shuffled back onto the bus placing the supplies down carefully and they returned to their seats as Aubrey spoke up "Do you want me to drive for a bit, Chlo" seeing her friend start to get tired, especially since she had been up very early. Chloe just replied with a nod and stumbled over to were Beca was sitting, knowing she could sleep on her shoulder. Chloe looked at the small brunette with a small warming smile and rested her head on her shoulder.

As the bus started back up, there was a lot less of a silence than last time, with Stacie speaking up "what are we actually going to do" she questioned moving her eyes around to see if anyone was going to reply.

"We could…" Emily said, or tried to as she was interrupted by Fat Amy.

"Legacy, your idea will be very dumb, don't even mention it" Fat Amy spoke giving Emily a little smile as Emily just slowly looked down and her mood dropped a bit.

"I guess we will just see when we get there" Aubrey replied, as no one actually knew what was happening.

Hours passed and most of the girls feel asleep, except Beca and Aubrey. The blond noticed this and decided to speak up "Try to get to sleep, Beca" she said as she saw the brunette getting tired.

"Thanks, but I'm alright, seriously I won't be able to sleep anyway" Beca replied.

"Alright, come up here then, we might as well talk" Aubrey said sounding a bit threatening as Beca made her way to the front right behind the driver's seat.

"Okay…" Beca began "What did you want to talk about?" She said slowly nervous about where the blond would head with the conversation.

"Chloe" Aubrey replied with "I don't know why she likes you so much, but she does. I don't know how much she likes you, but I can tell it's quite a bit." The blond continued.

"Okay, but why …"

"I don't want you to do anything to make her sad, or there will be consequences" Aubrey interrupted the brunette "I don't know what your friendship is, but I can tell you both like each other, and don't deny it" Aubrey finished.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt her" Beca replied, a bit offended after the blond assumed she would hurt her "and I don't like her that way, and she doesn't like me that way either…"

"If you say so" Aubrey mumbled "you can sit back there now" she said bluntly being over protective of her best friend.

Beca rolled her eyes at the blonds attitude and shook off what she had just said, sitting down next to Chloe again and actually managed to sleep.

More hours passed and the Bellas were all starting to wake up and start talking again. As Chloe woke up she asked Aubrey how far it was till they reached the end of the motorway and simply replied with a point to a sign that said a few hundred yards to turn into the city. Aubrey quickly pulled over and let the redhead take the rest of the journey as she knew exactly where she was going.

The next half an hour was filled with everyone except Beca waking up and the others all looking around and talking about what ever came to mind. They finally arrived at their destination and Chloe turned to everyone and said "we are here" and everyone glared out the windows at Chloe's house. Everyone poured out of the bus carrying bags of supplies, all the Bellas had shifted out except Beca who, surprisingly, was still sleeping. Chloe shook the small brunette and woke her up. "Morning, Chlo" Beca mumbled yawning as Chloe giggled. "Evening, Becs were here" she simply replied as Beca slowly opened her eyes and stood up. They exited the bus and Chloe smiled, looking at her house as the others all stood jaws dropping at the mansion they had been brought to.

 **Well that is chapter 4, hope y'all enjoyed. It was a little bit longer than I expected but here it is. This story seems to be going no where at the moment but it will pick up soon, I swear. See y'all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait but I had no idea what to write for this at all and I was really focused on getting my new story going and it was going really well so I decided to write more of it, but I'm back and I'll try and to weekly updates for this one. Thanks for all the reviews, keep leaving them they motivate me to make more.**

"Are you guys just going to stand there?" Chloe asked whilst looking around at everyone with their jaws on the floor.

"You never told us you were loaded!" Fat Amy exclaimed starting to walk closer to the building.

"Oh, yeah. I have some money" Chloe said smirking slightly, similarly to Beca's signature smirks.

Chloe started to walk forward into the building and the rest of the Bellas followed slowly. Chloe gave a quick house tour and they all met back in the living room to have a meeting about what they were going to do.

"So, should we start with rooms?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, wasn't there 5 bedrooms?" Aubrey replied and received a quick nod from Chloe.

"Me and Beca can have my room, Jessica and Ashley can have one spare room, Emily and Flo another one and Fat Amy the other. Now it's between Aubrey, Stacie, Lily and Cynthia Rose to fight it out for my parents' bedroom and the living room" Chloe said finishing with a smile.

"I say, first ones in there get it" Stacie said running up the stairs wanting the bedroom followed by Cynthia Rose closely followed by Aubrey who quickly over took the other girls. As for Lily, she had disappeared which no one seemed to question.

"I guess let's put all the food in the kitchen and get some sleep" Beca said starting to carry luggage through to the enormous kitchen, with help from everyone else. They fairly quickly managed to sort out all the food with Fat Amy eating some in the process and everyone started to head to their rooms.

Meanwhile, the race for the master bedroom had finished and ended with it going to Aubrey and Stacie leaving Cynthia Rose and Lily to have the Living room. Although the chairs where massive and very comfortable they would have preferred the bed, but they dealt with it and they all made their way to grab their belongings and go to bed.

Beca and Chloe had set up everything in their room and were just about ready to go to bed, that they were sharing as there was only one bed in that room, until Fat Amy came in and simply said "Please don't make too much noise we don't want to her the 'fun' you will be having" and walked out leaving the two girls sitting there, Beca with a confused look and Chloe with an increasing smirk on her face.

All the other Bellas could see that they liked each other and they all knew it was going to be a thing, but Beca and Chloe never thought more of it then just friends, even though it was very obvious.

Beca turned back around to look at Chloe who was sitting on the bed and gave a little smirk to the thought of sharing a bed with Chloe.

They both grabbed the cover and chucked on top of them and then laid down next to each other. They stayed there in silence in the dark room as they didn't know what to say to each other. Slowly Chloe drifted off to sleep and the steady breathing of her calmed Beca enough to send her to sleep soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 6am, most the Bellas never got up this early but somehow they were all up. It was probably something to do with the intense situation they were in and the fact that a lot of them slept through the ride all the way to Chloe's mansion, not needing as much sleep. They all were still scared of the world they were in but they didn't show it, they had to stay strong and try and figure this out.

Obviously, Aubrey had already started her morning exercise not wanting to break her schedule. Somehow she managed to convince Chloe, Emily, Flo, Jessica and Ashley to all join in and say that it will help them in the situation they are in. Eventually those girls just gave up trying not to join in with the blonde as she wouldn't stop going on about it, like usual.

Of course, even through all the shouting, Fat Amy still managed to stay asleep. The other Bellas knew it was defiantly best to keep her asleep and not try to wake her up. Last time they did this, Fat Amy started a fight with the closest person and shouted at them to leave so she could sleep. She is the reason the Bellas no longer have morning rehearsals, and obviously this annoyed Aubrey.

Whilst some of the Bellas were excising, the others were planning the day ahead and trying to make a reasonable sized breakfast, whilst trying to ration it in case they couldn't find much.

They soon came to the conclusion that after Aubrey's workout session that, they will all go out and look for supplies except Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose, who will stay at the house. Aubrey, Stacie, Emily and Flo were in one group and would look in the shops surrounding Chloe's house and Chloe, Beca, Jessica, Ashley and Stacie were in the other and would look at the big supermarket to find supplies. No one really knew where Lilly was at the time they were choosing these groups but they just assumed, as this is Lilly we are talking about, that she would be safe somewhere doing something unnecessary or weird.

Aubrey's workout session quickly finished and the girls cleaned up a bit and were ready to go out and get supplies. This was until they saw the massive horde of zombies outside the gate of the mansion. There were at least 100 zombies clawing at the gate trying to get in. Confusion covered the girl's faces as to how this had spread so quickly.

"Okay…" Chloe started "How are we meant to get out if there are so many of them?"

"We can do this if we just have some weapons" Aubrey replied confidently.

"And where are we going magic some weapons from then?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"There are a few guns and some knives in the garage" Chloe said.

"Who actually knows how to use them though?" Beca asked.

Jessica, Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe all replied by putting their hands up.

"I once almost got shot because I didn't want to be sold for a chicken" Flo replied and confused faces followed her sentence.

"Okay?" Beca said confused "I guess you guys will use the guns then"

They all made their way to Chloe's 6 car garage to get the guns and some various other weapons. When they arrived there, the girls that could use guns picked them up and made them ready to use, and some of the other girls picked up knives and other sharp objects to use for killing the massive hoard of zombies outside the mansion.

As they stepped out the garage, they realised that the hoard had increased in numbers. Seeing this, some of the Bellas stepped back and stayed still, shocked at the sight. Where as Stacie, Jessica, Flo and Aubrey all charged forward and hit several zombies, only a few dying as they didn't really know what they were doing.

After seeing some of the Bellas kill some of the hoard, most the others were influenced into joining in, slowly managing to kill some of the hoard that were all stopped by the big gate.

Some time passed and the Bellas didn't seem to see much change in the size of the hoard so they slowly backed off.

"There is no way we are going to be able to kill all of these weird things any time soon" shouted Stacie.

"I know but we are going to have to if we want to live" replied Aubrey.

"Maybe there is…" started Beca, getting cut off by loads of loud gunshots and the noise of dying zombies.

They all looked around and realised, none of them were firing the guns.


	7. Chapter 7

The deafening gun shots left the Bellas standing there in shock as time around them froze. They didn't know how to react. What is someone trying to save them or kill them?

After standing still for what seemed like days, the Bellas started to snap out of the paralysis they just got put in and charged inside to get cover, whilst still trying to have a good view of what was going on. Everyone looked around aimlessly with shocked looks on their faces. As they sat there in silence, the only thing they were able to hear were the gunshots still being shot outside.

"Should we maybe go and check who that was?" Chloe asked "They may be wanting to help us"

A few shrugs on people's shoulders and some quite mumbles were the only replies she got, so she went on to look by herself.

 _Chloe's Point Of View_

I cautiously walked out of the garage door, looking around my surroundings to check that it was safe. There were no zombies, just tons of corpses spread across my driveway. There were also no people in sight, no guns, no cars. Nothing.

I continued to walk, slowly and carefully, checking my surroundings. I finally made it to the gate, sliding across the wall to be kept out of sight from any unknown predators.

I heard some shouts.

A deep manly voice, probably from a man in his early twenties. His voice seemed strong, yet is seemed caring and like he was trying to help.

I was too shocked from hearing the shouts, that I didn't pick up what he said. I heard more footsteps, slowly getting closer, from what seemed like about 4 people.

"Hello?" The anonymous man shouted again, "We are here to help" he added.

"Hi?" I replied, quietly and coming out from behind the wall whilst i said it.

The men turned around. There were 4 of them, all in what looked like their early twenties, they were all wearing similar clothes, black boots, camo jogging bottoms a black t-shirt with a camo vest over the top carrying certain objects.

"Hi, are you okay?" one of them asked, moving closer "are there more of you?" he added, looking around.

"Yes" I answered quickly and quietly again, in fear of saying something wrong "yes quite a big group"

"Are they all okay? Do they need help?" The same man asked, he seemed like he was the leader, always taking a stand in front and centre.

"Yes and maybe" I replied.

"Is this where you are settled, we can help" he said again, giving a smile like he wanted to help.

"Yes, come on" I said, as we started to walk into the garage.

 _Third Person_

Chloe and the group of men entered the garage, whilst all the other Bellas were sat, trying to hide in fear, except Beca, who was pacing with a concerned look on her face. She turned around and her face immediately changed when she saw that Chloe was safe and straight away ran over to her and gave her a secure, warming hug, painting a smile on both girls faces.

The other Bellas started to stand up and gather in the middle of the garage, with confused looks on their faces at the strange men who have just walked in.

"Hi, I'm Josh, and this is Will, Brook and Andy, sorry if we startled you" He said in his calm, deep voice.

"Why are you here?" Aubrey asked.

"We were passing by and we saw all these zombies and we heard you guys on the other side so we thought we would help" Brook replied, followed by a smirk to some of the girls at the back who were staring at him.

"Not that we are complaining that your here or anything" Stacie said, moving closer to the boys and stroking Will on his bulging arm, followed by a look of hurt given by Aubrey.

"Okay… well we don't actually have any where to stay so would you guys mind if we crash here for a little bit, till we have found somewhere else?" asked Josh.

"Yeah, sure, you guys seem like you will be able to help us" Chloe answered for all of them, and this news received many smiles all through the room.

"But we don't have anymore rooms" Beca brought up.

"It's fine we can stay anywhere, just has to be safer than outside" Josh said.

"They can just stay in here" Chloe said.

"Thanks guys, do you need anymore help right now, it's what we are here for?" Josh asked

"Well, we were going to go and get some supplies" Aubrey said, making room for herself in between Stacie and Will.

"That's good, we can help then" Andy said.

Everyone got back into their groups and they started to walk out of the gate and go their separate ways.


End file.
